Love is War
Love is War (恋は戦争, Koi wa Sensou) ist ein Lied dessen Lyrics ryo geschrieben hat. Es wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Love is War ist ein Rock-Genre Lied und handelt davon, wie Miku dafür kämpft, um die Person zu vernichten, die Miku ihr ihre Liebe wegnimmt. Miku sagt: "Liebe ist Krieg". Und am Ende will sie dafür sorgen, dass ihre Liebe nur noch sie sieht. "Koi wa Sensou" ist einer von Mikus älteren Hits und hat Bezüge mit fast jedem offiziellen VOCALOID. Aufgrund der Popularität des Liedes, wurde es mehrfach in verschiedene Sprachen von verschiedenen Übersetzern übersetzt. Der Song ist in der Hall of Legend. Lyrics Japanisch= もう行く場がないわ　この恋の熱量 灰色の雲　モノクロの喧騒 日差しはかげり 夕暮れは色を変えていく 嗚呼　世界がにじんで それでも好きでいられるかなんて わかってる　けどどうすればいいの どうしたら　どうすれば バカだな　わたし・・・・・・ 始めるのよ　これは戦争 嬉しそうなキミをみるなんて 切なる恋　それは罪 見せてあげる　わたしの想いを 叫んでみた　メガホンは壊れたの どれだけ背伸びしたって 君の視界に入らない 嗚呼　いつの間にか晴れた空 全然似合わない 気持ちが抑えられなくて どうしたら　どうすれば 泣いてなんか　ないんだからね 大好き たたかうのよ　ハートを撃て 手段なんて　選んでられない スカート　ひらり　見せ付けるのよ 君の視線奪ってみせるの 迎撃用意 戦況は未だ不利なのです 恋は盲目 君の口づけて目が覚めるの！ |-|Romaji= Mou ikiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou Haiiro no kumo monokuro no kensou Hizashi wa kageri Yuugure wa iro o kaete iku Aa sekai ga nijinde Sore de mo suki de irareru ka nante Wakatteru kedo dou sureba ii no Dou shitara dou sureba Baka da na watashi… Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou Ureshisou na kimi o miru nante Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi Misete ageru watashi no omoi o Sakende mita megahon wa kowareteta no Dore dake senobishitatte Kimi no shikai ni hairanai Aa itsu no ma ni ka hareta sora Zenzen niawanai Kimochi ga osaerarenakute Doushitara dou sureba Naite nanka nain da kara ne Daisuki Tatakau no yo haato o ute Shudan nante eranderarenai Sukaato hirari misetsukeru no yo Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no Geigeki youi Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu Koi wa moumoku Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no! |-|Englisch= Now there's no where to go In the heart of this love AHH! Gray clouds Monochrome bustles Sunlight cast shadows Dusk is changing it's color ahh - The world is blurred Even so, will I still love you..？ I know this Though what should I do？ What can I How can I What a fool I am Let's begin This is war Oh, to see you pleased with some one else Earnest love That is sin I will show How I feel The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken How hard I try to overreach myself I would fall to get into your sight ahh - A clear sky slid by But it doesn't suit at all I couldn't get a hold of my feelings How can I What can I Crying,..no, I'm not I love you Fight it out Shoot right to the heart I don't have a choice Show off my skirt flap I shall make you gaze upon me Get ready to intercept War situation still a drawback Love is blind Yes I will be awaken by your kiss |-|Deutsch= Es gibt keinen Ort mehr für die Hitze dieser Liebe Die grauen Wolken der eintönige Lärm Der Farbton der Sonnenstrahlen ändert die Farbe der Dämmerung Die Welt verschwimmt Aber werde ich dich immer noch lieben? Ich weiß es, aber was soll ich tun? Was kann ich tun, was soll ich tun? Was für ein Idiot, bin ich… Es geht los Es ist Krieg Ich sehe, wie fröhlich du bist Solch eine Liebe ist eine Sünde Ich zeige dir meine Gefühle Das Megafon, in das ich geschrien habe, ist kaputt Egal wie sehr ich mich strecke, ich komme nie in deinen Blickwinkel Die Himmel klart auf, bevor ich es bemerke und es passt mir überhaupt nicht Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht zurückhalten Was kann ich tun, was soll ich tun? Ich werde deswegen nicht weinen, nicht deswegen Ich liebe dich! Ich kämpfe dafür! Es zerstört mein Herz Ich habe diesen Weg nicht gewählt Ich zeige dir, wie leicht mein Rock ist Ich raube dir deinen Blick Bereite dich auf den Gegenschlag vor Im Krieg sieht es schlecht für mich aus Die Liebe macht blind Dein Kuss weckt mich auf Cover Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Ryo Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:SeeU